Broken Hearts
by ShipQueen19
Summary: Rewriting of the school shooting in season 3. After the shooting leaves two of the most important people in her life clinging to life will Karen be able to mend all of the broken hearts left in the wake. New truths reveal all is not what it seems and that maybe true love does have the power to not only mend hearts but create new life. Kan and Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story takes place during the school shooting in season three. This is a Dan and Karen story. This is my adaptation of the events. Jimmy Edwards is in fact dead but Dan did not shoot him or Keith. Keith is not dead.

This is a story about a man [Dan Scott] Who lost his way and married the wrong woman. He is now found what and who is missing in his life. Is it to late to reclaim the love of his life. Maybe? Maybe not? Read and review.

Exterior Tree Hill High School

The tree hill parents are already swarming the school along with news cameras and reporters. Karen and Keith run over to Dan.

"What the hell is going on?'' Karen asks "Why won't they let us inside."

"There is an active shooter inside the school. If we go in to soon this thing could get a lot worse than it already is." Dan says trying to maintain order.

"My son is in there." Karen says trying to push past Dan.

Dan grabs Karen by the waist and gently urges her back. "Karen you can't go in there it is not safe."

Karen was taking a back by the familiar gentleness that Dan showed when moving her back. She couldn't help but be transported back in time to when those same arms represented a passion and a love that she had never experienced before.

"Let me go in Danny. It's Lucas and Nathan in there. Let me go in and help find them." Keith asked.

"I go in with you. We will have better luck finding them together." Dan said as he and Keith go by the caution tape and head in the school.

"Look you go left and I'll go right. We'll meet back in the library" Keith says as he and Dan split.

Interior Library

Peyton and Lucas were laying against the bookshelves of the library wrapped together trying to control the bleeding in Peyton's leg. They are overwhelmed with emotion lost in a world of fear and pain.

"I'm sorry Lucas I just wanted you to know how I feel before I die." Peyton breathed trying desperately to stay conscious.

"Peyton, It's ok just focus on getting out of here." Lucas whispered.

Just as the two former flames were beginning to fully understand their true connection they were interrupted by the sound of someone entering the library.

"Lucas are you in here?'' Dan asked entering the Library.

"Dan we are over here." Lucas whispered back through a pain that he had not noticed until now."

Dan made his way around to the library to find an unconscious Peyton and a breathless Lucas.

"Lucas, you're bleeding. We've got to get you out of here." Dan says trying to get Lucas up on his feet.

"No you've got to get Peyton out first she's been unconscious for awhile now." Lucas says firmly struggling for breath.

"Lucas listen to me I promise I will come back for her." Dan says sincerely.

"Am I supposed to believe that you care about me. You left me and my mom. Why the hell should I believe that you want to save my life." Lucas said angerly falling back to the floor.

Dan kneeled beside him. "I want to save your life because you are my son and I never wanted to leave you or your mom. I was scared and I ran but the night before I married Deb I came back to Tree Hill and I watched you and your mom. I wanted to just run back to her and you but then I saw her with Keith and I realized that a man like me. A man who was having a baby with another woman could never make her happy."

Lucas coughed. "You hate me. You cannot stand me."

Dan took Lucas's face in his hands. "You are my son. I love you. When I see you it reminds me what I could have had and how much pain I caused by not standing up to my father or telling your mother how I really felt."

Lucas leans back against the bookcase. "Promise me you will come back for her."

Dan helps lucas off of the floor. "I promise."

Just then Keith also enters the library. "Lucas are you ok?" Keith tries to help Lucas.

"I've got him. Get Peyton out of here." Dan says motioning toward Peyton.

Keith picks up Peyton as Dan leads Lucas out of the Library.

Lucas and Dan reach the outside of the school and Karen runs up to them and takes Lucas's other arm so that they are both supporting Lucas's weight.

The paramedics come over and take Lucas onto a gurney.

"Mom find Brooke." Lucas said as they load him into an ambulance.

"Can I go with him?" Karen asked as Lucas is loaded into the ambulance.

"No mam I'm sorry we have to go. His condition is getting worse." The paramedic said shutting the ambulance doors.

Karen turned to Dan and in one swift movement both of them were in a powerful embrace. "Thank you for bringing my son to me."

Before Dan had a chance to reply Keith came out with a barely conscious Peyton. Paramedics take Peyton to another awaiting ambulance.

Karen runs into Keith's arms expecting the feeling of being at home with him only to be disappointed to have the same feeling that she had felt moments earlier with Dan.

"They've taken Lucas to the hospital. We should go." Karen said trying to hide her discovery from Keith.

"Yeah let's go." Keith said taking Karen's hand and leading her away from the school. Dan stood there just like years before and watched his entire world walk away from him arm and arm with his brother.

Moments later Dan felt a sharp pain in his chest and simultaneously with the sound of a gun shot inside the school mayor Dan Scott fell to the ground clutching his chest.

Transition to Karen and Keith sitting inside Lucas's hospital room. He is conscious but still very weak from the blood loss and the trauma had put a strain on his heart complicating matters from his heart condition.

"Luke how are you feeling?" Keith asked taking Lucas's hand.

"Tired." Lucas said grabbing his chest.

"I figured you would have some questions." Keith said looking at Lucas curiously.

"About what?" Lucas asked making sure they were talking about the same thing.

"The things Dan said to you. Your mom is talking to your doctors outside." Keith said.

"You heard what he said. Don't sweat it Keith I might have kinda bought it in the moment but I know Dan doesn't care about me." Lucas said behind his oxygen mask.

"Lucas, Dan did come to the house that night I saw him. He loved you and your mom. You see when he left for college he did it because he was afraid. I didn't understand it then but thinking back on it now it makes more sense." Keith said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked coughing.

"Dan and your mom were so in love. The closer your mom got to Dan the more afraid Dan got. You see Senior year your mom told Dan she was in love with him and that she saw them getting married one day and having a family. He was afraid of your mom and his feelings for her. Everything was so real. When Dan found out she was pregnant he wasn't just afraid of disappointing her but he was afraid of becoming our Dad and he knew that no one deserved that." Keith said.

"Then why did he marry Deb and raise Nathan?" Lucas asked becoming more and more curious.

"Because he never loved Deb and he had already abandoned one son. He didn't want to do it to another one." Keith said hanging his head because his next revelation was one that could not be taken back. "I knew Dan was in love with your mom and he asked me was she still in love with him mom moments before he married Deb and I told him she wasn't but I knew she was."

Nathan entered the room along with Hayley

"Hey man. I'm glad to see you're still in one piece. You too Hales." Lucas says as Hayley hugs him and Nathan shakes his hand.

"You too. How long are you going to be in here." Hayley asks.

"I got to have some more tests ran on my heart so the doctor is really not sure when I'll get to get out of here." Lucas says trying to put on a brave face.

"Peyton wanted me to tell you that she is doing just fine. She is with her dad." Nathan said trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to make sure that your mom is ok Lucas." Keith said getting up and leaving the room.

"I didn't know if you guys would care or not but Dan is in the hospital too. He collapsed at the school earlier right after Jimmy killed himself. " Nathan said trying to show any emotion or concern for his dad.

"How serious is it?" Lucas asked growing concerned.

"I don't know I haven't went to see him. I'm sure he's fine." Nathan said taking a seat across the room.

"I'm going to go see what I can find out." Lucas said trying to get out of bed.

"You are in no shape to go check on anyone." Hayley said trying to get Lucas back in bed. "Nathan will you tell him."

"You don't understand Hayley I just found out some things about Dan that I never knew before." Lucas said laying back into his bed.

"What are you talking about Lucas? What did you find out?" Hayley asked.

"Lucas found out the reason why I used to hate him." Nathan said solemnly.

Cut to

Emergency Room

Karen was standing in the hall of the hospital watching as the doctors worked endlessly on Dan. They had been behind closed doors for what felt like ages when Deb came out of the hospital room with a very concerned look on her face.

"Deb how is Dan?' Karen asked trying maintain her composure.

"He's suffered a massive heart attack. He's on life support. The doctors say that the only thing that can save him is a heart transplant." Deb said taking Karen's hand for support. "Karen, you've been such a great friend to me but I'm afraid I haven't been one to you."

"Deb, let's not talk about that right now. Ok you should find Nathan and tell him about Dan." Karen said.

"No I have to tell you something first. The reason that I was so mean to you when I first moved here to Tree Hill with Dan was because I was scared. Scared that one day Dan would wake up and stand up to his father and walk away from me." Deb said as tears began to form.

"Deb, Dan loved you and he chose you." Karen said trying to reassure Deb.

"No, Dan never loved me. He came to college just to please his father. Then he came to me out of loneliness. Trying to fill the void of what he was too afraid to take for himself. I knew the only way to make Dan stay with me was to get pregnant. I knew abandoning you and Lucas was the biggest mistake of his life and he wouldn't do it again. So that's what I did." Deb cried. "The night of our rehearsal dinner he drove to tree hill to see you and I knew he was going to leave me so I did what I had to do. I told him that there was a complication with the pregnancy and he needed to come back."

Karen paused for a minute and then she drew her arm back and slapped Deb. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do this to me and my son?"

Deb backed away from Karen.

"Ask yourself Karen. Why the hell do you still care? If you were over Dan for so long and so happy with Keith then why are so angry with me."

Keith comes in from the other end of the hall and breaks the two women apart.

"Karen I think we should go home and get Lucas some of his things and bring them back to him." Keith said leading Karen away. "Deb keep me posted on Dan."

Karen and Keith lead out of the hospital.

Cut to hospital bathroom..

Brooke takes a plastic bag out of her purse and pulls out an early detection pregnancy test.

"This can't be happening."

Cut to Lucas's room.

Lucas's doctors come in.

"Mr. Scott I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Lucas asks breathing hard.

"Your heart has suffered so much strain and coupled with your heart condition I'm afraid the only option we have is to give you a new heart."

Lucas grows instantly anxious. "How long will it take to find a new heart?"

"We have a heart in the hospital? A donor heart but there is another patient in the hospital who needs a heart as well. We are going to have to run tests to see who is the best candidate for transplant."

"What happens if I don't get the heart?" Lucas asks.

"You will have a month maybe two."

"Who is the other patient who needs the heart?" Nathan asks.

"Your father Dan Scott."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The shooting is over and Lucas is in the hospital in critical condition. Karen is still realing from everything she had learned in the past few hours. Could it be true? Could Dan really be the man she always thought he was? Did he love her? Did he love Lucas? Was she going to have them both only to loose them both? What about Keith?

Karen finally breaks the silence "I think we should move up our wedding date. What are we waiting on?"

Keith rushes to her. "Karen, now you know we have to end this." "I heard you and Deb back at the hospital. We both know that Dan is the man you want to be with."

Karen forces back her tears to hide her love for the man who is not there. I mean Keith had risked his life for Lucas but Dan was the one she was most afraid of losing. Even after all of the horrible things he had done to her. She still loved him. More than her own life and that terrified her.

Karen wipes her eyes "It's nothing Keith really I love you." "You know that."

Karen takes her hands in his "Yes but you are in love with Dan" He has always had your heart and hell you were his." Keith shakes his head at the words he just said. The air in the room is thick with regret and realization.

"I thought I loved you enough to make you happy." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you saying that because you love me or because you are afraid he doesn't love you. Because you don't have to worry about that. He loves you Karen. You weren't just his first love but you are his only true love. Go to him." Keith says smiling at her. "You don't know how much time you have left."

Keith walks over to the door to leave and as he exits the phone rings. Karen walks over to the phone and reaches for the receiver.

"Hello,"

"Karen, this is Brooke. I really could use a mom right now. Can you come?"

"I'm on my way."

Moments late Karen pulled into the hospital parking lot and was greated in the hospital entrance not by Brooke but by Hayley.

"Karen, where have you been I have calling your for over an hour." Hayley said hugging Karen.

"I was at home getting Lucas's things. Why what's wrong?" 

"It's his heart the doctors say he needs a transplant and if he doesn't get one he won't pull through this without another heart."

Karen stands frozen at the hospital entrance.

"When can he get a heart? Isn't there some type of transplant list or something the doctors can put him on."

"There is another heart here at the hospital but another patient needs it too."

"Who is the other patient?"

"It's Dan. Karen I'm so sorry" Hayley pulls Karen into a hug and tries her best to comfort a woman who is possibly torn between the two most important people in her life.

Karen is not crying but has pulled herself together enough to speak. "Where is Lucas now?"

"He's with Nathan. And Dan is still unconscious in the ICU.''

Just then Brooke came running toward Karen and Hayley in a state of panic.

"Karen, I need to talk to you before I go see Lucas." Brooke said wiping her eyes. "Wait what's wrong has something happened?"

"Brooke, Lucas needs a heart transplant." Hayley said walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hayley, this can't be happening I need him we just found our way back together." Brooke said letting the tears fall.

"Lucas needs a heart transplant and we have to believe that he is going to get one. No one has had enough time with Lucas." Karen said trying to pull herself together.

"We should go back up and see him." Hayley said trying to reassure a broken Brooke.

"I need to say this first. I called Karen tonight to tell her I'm pregnant. Lucas is going to be a father." Brooke cried.

The three women walked in silence back into the hospital until they reached the Intensive Care Unit where Lucas and Dan both were. After walking for what felt like hours the three women stopped outside of Dan's room.

Karen looked in at Dan who seemed Lifeless.

Karen then did the unexpected. She pulled Brooke into her arms."When I found out I was pregnant this is all I wanted was for someone to hold me close and tell me that it was going to be ok so Brooke it is going to be ok. I am here for you no matter what. Go and see Lucas. Don't make the same mistakes I did love him even if the fear of all of this is telling you to run."

"What if he says he doesn't want me or the baby?" Brooke asks through tears.

"I know my son and he loves you. So much it scares him. Don't give up no matter how hard he pushes you." Karen smiles looking through the window at Dan.

"Maybe you should take your own advice. I'll go see Lucas if you go see Dan." Brooke whispered.

"Ok go and give my son my love." Karen said heading into Dan's room.

Karen walked into Dan's hospital room much like she used to sneak into his room as a teenager. As she approached the bed, she could all of sudden make sense of so many events that had occurred sense she began dating Keith. Dan's actions she originally believed to be resentment could also have been hidden jealousy. Could it be true. Was she right about Dan all those years ago.

Karen gently walked over and leaned down toward Dan's ear and whispered. "I need you to be ok. Please don't die before I know if what everyone has told me is true." She took his lifeless hand in hers and hoped he would somehow respond and let her know that he is still with her. Just as she is about to walk away a team of doctors and nurses come in to take Dan to surgery.

"Wait where are you taking him?" Karen asks still holding on Dan's hand unaware that he is holding hers as well.

"We are taking him to surgery for a heart transplant."

"What does that mean for our son?"

"I'm sorry mam we have to go now." The doctor says as they wheel Dan down the hall for surgery.

Karen is left standing alone in an empty hospital room uncertain of her son's future or her own.

Cut to Lucas's Hospital room

Nathan is sitting beside his brother trying to put on a brave face.

"Why did you use to hate me?" Lucas asked from behind his oxygen mask.

"Because you were always there in our lives. It took me a long time to accept the fact that my dad loved you when he had me there in his house. He just wished he would have been with your mom and not mine. That was a pain I could not imagine until I met Hayley" Nathan said hanging his head. "He's dying you know and there is so much we still need to say man."

"I know what we need to do. We need to see him and be with him. If one of us is going to die then I want to spend my final moments with my brother and my dad." Lucas says taking off his oxygen mask.

Nathan helps Lucas out of bed and into a wheelchair in the same room.

"Are you sure that you aren't just avoiding someone else maybe Brooke and Peyton." Nathan says as he begins wheeling him out of his room Deb enters.

"Where are you two going?" Deb asks stopping them at the door.

"We are going to see Dad." Nathan says trying to push past Deb.

"You can't go see him right now. The doctors took him for more tests. Besides you should be in bed I'm surprised that Brooke and Hayley are not in here making sure that both of you stay put after everything that has happened today. Where are they anyway?"

Deb and Nathan help Lucas back into bed.

"Hayley is with Karen and Brooke is MIA right probably because she heard you were with Peyton during the shooting." Nathan said taking a seat beside Lucas's bed.

"Brooke and I we had a discussion about Peyton and she left." Lucas groaned. "I don't want to hurt either one of them. Peyton or Brooke."

"So you know who you want to be with right. That's why you have to hurt one of them." Deb says.

"I just need to be sure." Lucas whispers.

"Lucas I was in love once before Dan and it was the most scary and wonderful feeling that I had ever experienced. He was an amazing man and he would have never been what I expected but he was his own man and he was passionate, loving and kind. I knew I was in love with him the first time he smiled at me but it caught me off guard and I couldn't let go of him until my parents caught us together and threatened him if he didn't leave me alone. To them he wasn't good enough."

"What did he do?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know I left him and went to college and met your father who I knew would impress my family and be my safe choice. But what I want to tell you both that real true love is so much more than gold rings and promises. It's dancing in the rain it's singing along to the radio badly just to make the other person laugh. It's home and passion and a sense of vulnerability that no one else can ever share with you. Sometimes when you know that you've found that person you push them away because letting them all the way in is too scary too imagine. That's why you can't let Brooke in because you can't stand the thought that it might not work out the way you need it to. You've already decided who you want to be with you just got to stop being so afraid." Deb said rising out of her chair.

Just then Brooke walks in.

"Lucas, we need to talk about you and Peyton." Brooke says seriously as she enters the room.

"Brooke, you are the most frustrating and incredible woman I have ever met. Peyton was scared and so was I. Peyton is reliable and safe but she's not the woman I want next to me for the rest of my life. You are." Lucas coughs putting on his mask.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Brooke said with a slight smile as she laid down and laid on Lucas's chest.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas sighs

"You know I need that heart of yours in one piece." Brooke said finally releasing small tears into his chest.

"You know my heart only beats for you right." Lucas said smoothly her hair.

"And what about Peyton?" Brooke sighs.

"Brooke Davis, Peyton will always have a piece of my heart because she led me to you but you are my heart."

"I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke cries happy tears.

"I love you too baby girl." Lucas breathes as he pulls her fully into his weak embrace.

Brooke raises her head from his chest and looks at him through tear filled eyes. "You can't leave me ok not now not ever."

"I'm here right now.' Lucas whispers struggling for breath.

The room is frozen with many regrets and broken hearts. No one quite knows what to say or do so everyone stands in silence as Brooke sobs and Lucas's gasping breaths fill the room. Karen enters the room and nods to Hayley.

"Dan is being taken into surgery."

Karen takes a seat on the opposite side of Lucas's bed and takes his hand in hers. As she looks at Lucas and Brooke bonded together against the world in love she remembers that time in her life as well.

Flashback Dan's Beach House 17 years ago

A younger Karen and Dan sit on the wooden wrap around porch huddled together in the porch swing enjoying a blissful rainy afternoon. The sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks and the thunder cracking in the sky can be heard in the background of the two young lovers laughing in the rickety swing.

Karen interrupts the laughter with a serious statement. "Dan, I need to tell you something but I don't know how to say it."

"Just say it." Dan says wrapping Karen tighter in his embrace.

"I'm in love you." Karen says almost shaking.

"I love you too." Dan says smiling and pulling Karen into a gentle kiss.

Back to the present.

The doctors rush into Lucas's room filling it quickly.

"What is going on?" Brooke asks raising up from Lucas's bed.

"We are here to take Mr. Scott into surgery". Another heart was just made available to the hospital.

"Whose heart?" Lucas asks.

"Jimmy Edwards."


	3. 6 Hours

Everyone is in shock standing in Lucas's room in silence. While everyone is relieved that Lucas will be getting a heart, Lucas is laying completely in shock at the thought of Jimmy's heart beating inside his chest.

"How soon can he get his new heart?" Karen asks taking Lucas's hand in hers.

"We will need to take him to surgery right now."

"What if I don't want the heart?" Lucas asked breaking the tension in the room.

"If you do not get this heart. I'm afraid the chances of you getting another one are slim to none."

"Are you saying that the only way I can survive is to take the heart of a boy who tried to kill me and everyone I care about." Lucas coughed.

"The truth is son. You are still seventeen years old and the decision is not yours. Your mother has to make the decision."

"Do the surgery."

"Mom"

"Lucas I don't care whose heart it is. You are not going to die do you understand me?" Karen says growing frustrated with Lucas

"Mom I don't want to take anymore from Jimmy." Lucas whispered finding it more difficult to breathe.

"Lucas Jimmy Edwards was sad and depressed you did not take life from him. He ended his life and all we can do now is to make the best out of the opportunities we are given and not take life for granted."

"If you can't do it for yourself then do it for your baby." Brooke cried touching her stomach.

"What are you?" Lucas was cut off as his monitors began to flat line.

The room was quickly filled with doctors and nurses who were ushering Lucas's panicked family and friends out of the room.

"Oh my God what did I do?" Brooke sobbed as she watched the doctors try their best to bring back a lifeless Lucas through the glass window.

"Brooke, this isn't your fault." Hayley said wrapping her arms around Brooke.

The doctor walks out after stabilizing Lucas with a solemn look on his face.

"Mrs. Scott."

"My son how is he? How is Lucas?"

"Your son suffered a massive heart attack and our only hope of him making some sort of recovery is the transplant. Are you sure that you want to give your permission."

"Yes, he is my son and I have to give him his best chance." Karen said wiping her eyes.

"We will take him down now."

"I need to see him before they take him to surgery." Brooke says entering his room.

Brooke walks over to a ventilated Lucas. She kneals down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life and that's why I've decided to let you go. You deserve to follow your dreams and there isn't room for me and the baby in your future. I love you so much but this has to be goodbye." Brooke places a kiss on Lucas's forehead. "Goodbye Lucas Scott."

Brooke walks out of Lucas's room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She picks up her things and leaves the hospital. Moments later Lucas is taken down the hall for his six hour surgery.

Hour One.

Brooke goes down the hall to Peyton's hospital room.

"Hey Brooke how's Lucas?" Peyton asks trying to sound positive.

"He's going to have a heart transplant and I am going to have his baby." Brooke cries turning to Peyton and hugging her.

"I've got to leave. I can't stay here. We finally found our way back to each other and when I told him about our baby he almost died."

"Brooke, Lucas told me how much he loves you and I'm sure he's scared but he wouldn't want this. Where are you gonna go anyway? You and Lucas are meant to be together. He doesn't love me. He loves you." 

"None of that matters anymore. I have to go to New York to see my parents and start over without Lucas. Promise me something ok you'll take care of him for me." Brooke say smiling through her tears. "He always goes to you in the end anyway."

"Brooke it isn't like that Lucas picked you because he loves you and only you. He is going to love this baby Brooke just give him the chance."

"I'm going to go now ok I'll call you when I land ok." Brooke says hugging Peyton.

Peyton yells after Brooke but it doesn't do any good.

Hour Two

Brooke returns to her apartment and begins packing her things frantically. Brooke doesn't know where she will go but she knows one thing for sure she can't stay in tree hill. Everything there will always remind her of the man she loves more than life itself and can never be with.

Once Brooke has taken most of her things out to her car in a hurry and jumps in the drivers seat tossing her cell phone in the passenger seat beside her and pulling out in a hurry. She drives frantically until she reaches the sign that reads you are now leaving Tree Hill. Brooke drives until she arrives at the airport. The last time she heard from her parents they were in New York. She had to go to them and try her best to start over with out Lucas or her friends.

She began unloading her bags from the car and enter the airport she had no way of knowing what her parents reaction was going to be but it had to be better than Lucas's. If it was going to be just her and their baby then what better place to do it then in New York City the fashion capital of the world. Her mind was overwhelmed with possibilities but her heart was broken.

She entered the airport bags in hand to get a ticket.

She walks up to the ticket counter.

"Can I help you?"

Hour Three

Back at the hospital Dan is brought back to his room and wakes up shortly after. When he wakes Nathan is in his hospital room with Hayley.

"Nathan, you're ok." Dan whispers due to his dry throat and overwhelming fatigue.

"Dad, yeah I'm fine." Nathan said reaching for Dan's hand.

"Are you ok? Mr. Scott?" Hayley asks from the opposite side of the room.

"Hayley,I'm glad you're both here. I need to apologize to both of you." Dan says weakly.

"Dad there will be time for that later. You should just rest now." Nathan says trying to reassure his dad.

"No I need to say this before I don't get the chance. I love you son and I love that you have found somebody like Hayley. I am even more thankful that you didn't listen to me and your mother and you fought for the woman that you love. You have something that so many people never have. I'm sorry that I tried to destroy it."

"I really love your son. Mr. Scott." Hayley whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know you do and that's why I'm not worried about you two being married. When you have what you two have nothing can separate it." Dan said coming to himself. "Nathan, I need you to know that just because I love your brother doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Why have you always been so hard on me?" Nathan asked still holding his father's hand.

"No one ever showed me how to be any other way to be a father. I never wanted to hurt you because I love you and I thought that if I was harder on you. You would be a better man than I was. I knew I couldn't be the kind of father a child needed and instead of facing my fears I ran and it cost me so much more than you can imagine so I wanted to make sure I raised you to focus on basketball and not fall in love like I did."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you." Nathan said trying to conceal his emotions.

"You are an amazing man and I could not be more proud of you." Dan says as he embraces his son in his arms.

"I am going to go check on Lucas." Nathan says getting up from his dad.

"What is wrong with Lucas?" Dan asked his expression changing.

"He suffered a massive heart attack combined with his blood loss and trauma he needed a new heart. He's in surgery right now." Nathan says leaving the room.

"Karen must be going through hell." Dan says growing concerned.

"You still love her don't you." Hayley asks wiping her eyes.

Hour Four

"Hayley…" 

"I know that you do. You don't have to say it. It is all over your face right now and every time you look at her." Hayley says with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. I missed my chance." Dan said sitting up in his bed.

"How can you be so sure?" Hayley asked.

"She's marrying my brother and even if she wasn't she will never be able to forgive me for everything I have done to her and Lucas.

"I think if you are honest with her she will see that you are the man that she always knew you could be." Hayley said with a reassuring smile.

"I won't ruin her life with Keith. I can't do that to my brother or Karen." Dan said looking down at his chest and the large scar that ran down it. "Besides the doctor says that even though my surgery was a success I may not be here much longer."

Hayley turns her head to face Dan in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"My HCM medications are not working the way they should and if they don't get them regulated then it won't matter how I feel about Karen. I won't tell her I love her just so she can watch me die." Dan said touching his large scar.

"You should tell her. She loves you. You know." Keith says entering the room.

"Keith how's Lucas and Karen." Dan asks showing genuine concern.

"There is no word yet but she would be doing better if she knew you were alright." Keith says moving towards Dan.

"I don't know how much you heard but I might not be doing ok for much longer." Dan said looking very serious.

"You need to do the right thing and tell her how you feel. Even if it hurts." Keith says feeling very sorry for his brother in that moment.

"You're a good man Keith and you will be a good husband for Karen." Dan cries softly a tear running down his cheek.

Nathan enters the room breaking the tension.

"Hayley we need to go upstairs Karen is trying to keep it together for Lucas but she is having a rough time." Nathan says growing concerned.

"What's wrong?" Hayley asks.

"The doctors just told Karen that Lucas's heart just stopped two more times in surgery and the next few hours will be critical. He might not make it through surgery." Nathan goes over to Hayley

Hour Five

Karen is sitting by herself in the surgical waiting room (tears falling from her eyes) when Hayley and Nathan walk in.

Hayley rushes over to Karen greatly concerned. "Is Lucas ok?"

Karen wipes her eyes and pulls Hayley into her arms. "He's going to be fine. The doctors say that as soon as his new heart entered his chest he just came back to us."

"Thank God." Hayley smiles hugging Karen tighter.

"My son is going to be ok and he is going to be a father." Karen says as the realization hits her. "He's only seventeen"

"Let's just focus on Lucas getting well that is what is most important right now." Hayley says leading Karen back to a sitting position.

"I hope Lucas doesn't make the same mistake his own father did?" Karen says putting her head in her hands.

"I think he might have. At least he convinced Brooke he was going to." Peyton states bluntly entering the waiting room.

"What are ou talking about?" Karen asked.

"Brooke is convinced that her telling Lucas she was pregnant was what caused his heart attack and she said she was leaving for New York to see her parents."

"What are we going to tell Luke?" Nathan asks rather seriously.

Just then your focus is turned to a tv in the corner of the waiting room. Everyone's gaze shifts to the tv.

Everyone's faces turn from concern to shock then the doctor enters the room.

Hour 6

Lucas wakes up in recovery room with Dan sitting beside him in a chair.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Lucas asks very weakly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing? You are my son."

"So they keep telling me." Lucas coughed.

"Your doctors say that you are doing better since the surgery." 

"You mean since I took the heart of a guy that was so tortured he killed himself."

"He's gone Lucas Jimmy Edwards is gone and that is not on you. You needed a heart to live and now you have one."

"I just don't know how to feel."

"Feel grateful that you get to spend another day with your brother and your mother and everyone that cares about you."

"Does that include you?"

"Yes it includes me. I know that I haven't always acted like it but you are my son and I meant what I said I love you."

Dan gets up to leave to give Lucas his space. Lucas grabs his hand to stop him.

"Why did you do it? Why did you walk away from me and my mom?"

"I was scared and I just ran. It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Before I went into surgery Brooke told me she was pregnant and then I had a heart attack."

"So you think that makes you like me."

"If I could have got up and ran I would have but that is not what I wanted to do. I was just scared."

"I understand what you mean. I was your age when your mom told me about you."

""I loved her so much but I was just shaking I was so scared and my parents were no help but you and Brooke will have your mom and Keith to help you be the best parents you can be."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I wish my father would have said it to me and I don't want you to wake up one day laying next to a woman you don't love while the woman you love and your child are with another man. It makes for a lonely life. Trust me."

"I love her you know Brooke. So much that it scares the hell out of me and I want to have a family with her I just wished it would have happened later."

"I understand Lucas but these things have a way of happening when they are supposed to. I just wished I would have realized it sooner." 

"You meant it didn't you. What you said about me and my mom. You really did love her."

"I did and I still do. I love you and your mother. I'll go and let your mother know that you're awake."

"You should take your own advice and talk to my mom before it is too late."

"I'll think about it but for now let's just focus on getting your mom down here."

"I wish I would have gotten to know you before now. I have spent way to much time hating you."

"It's not too late for you to get to know me Lucas and it's not too late for me to get to know you."

Dan let his last comment hang in the air hoping that he could live long enough to make up for all of the hurt that he caused Lucas.

Just as he walked out of the door he ran right into an obviously distressed Karen. Karen ran right into Dan's chest and when he reaches to wrap his arms around her she pulls away in order to protect herself.

"What's wrong Karen?" Dan asked resisting the urge to reach out and wrap her in his arms.

"Its Brooke she told Lucas she was pregnant and when he didn't react the way she wanted she left."

"Where did she go?"

"She was going to New York to see her parents."

"The same parents who left her alone."

"She got on a plane and it was on the news." Karen is now crying uncontrollably.

Dan instinctively wrapped his arm around Karen.

"What happened Karen."

"The plane crashed. Dan, the plane that was carrying the love of Lucas's life and our grandchild crashed. I have to go in there and break our son's brand new heart.''


	4. Signs

Karen turns to Dan and all she wants is for Dan to be the man she fell in love with all those years ago. She just needed all of this to be a dream. How was she supposed to tell her son that he had just lost the only woman that he had truly ever loved.

"Karen you don't have to do this all by yourself."

"I just don't know how anyone could survive losing the woman they love not to mention a child." Karen said seeing the look of understanding in Dan's eyes.

"We need to tell him Karen." Dan paused and tried to take Karen's hand. "He will make it through this."

Karen enters the room and ran over to Lucas and did her best to hold him close.

"Mom what is it? What's wrong?"

"Lucas, Brooke left the hospital after your heart attack. She was afraid of how you would react once you knew about the baby. She left Lucas. She went to go to New York to see her parents. She went to the airport to catch a flight. Baby the plane crashed and right now the news is reporting no survivors."

Dan had been watching from the doorway and when it was clear that Lucas was close to a mental break he rushed over to try his best to help but Lucas prevented it by making it clear that he did not want help from his parents.

Lucas begins to cry and sob uncontrollably. "No I want to talk to Brooke! I need to tell her that I'm sorry and I love her."

After Karen fails to calm Lucas down, he tries desperately to get out of bed.

Dan grabs Lucas and wraps his arm around him. The two end up in the floor of Lucas's hospital room as Lucas sobs uncontrollably. "I was just afraid. I loved her and the baby."

Dan tries his best to soothe Lucas but he cannot imagine the pain that he is experiencing. "It is going to be ok Lucas. This is not your fault."

"I guess I am just like you. You left my mom even though you loved her and I let Brooke think she was going to be alone so she left and it cost her life and the life of my child. I just needed time. Dad, I just needed time."

"I know son." Dan says pulling Lucas into his arms firmly helping him out of the floor into the bed.

Karen walks over to the door and walks outside with Dan following.

"How do we help him through this?" Karen asks her voice slightly cracking as she fell effortlessly into Dan's arms.

"We will help him through this Karen. He was planning an entire future with Brooke and now that life is gone. He needs time to grieve that loss."

Karen eases herself out of Dan's embrace and onto the sofa that was sitting in the hospital hallway. Dan takes a seat beside her like how they would sit when they were kids.

Karen sighed. "It can be so hard to lose the life you thought you were meant to have."

"I think when things really are meant to be. You can't walk away no matter how hard you try. Something will always be there to remind you where you are meant to be."

"Then I guess some things really were never meant to be. No matter how much we wished they were." Karen whispered wiping her eyes.

"I need to tell you something Karen." Dan paused. "I never wanted to hurt you or Lucas all those years ago."

"But you did and that's all I can think about when I see you. I can still remember telling you I was pregnant and you saying well you remember what you said."Karen paused and looked at Dan with sad eyes.

"Karen I wanted to.."

"But you didn't Dan! You let me and our son down just to go off to college and marry Deb six months later. To say that you let me down and hurt me was an understatement of the century Only someone as pompous as you would think that was ok."

Dan took Karen's hand in his. "Karen, do you really think that I really believe what I did to you and Lucas was ok?"

Karen looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "You have spent your life proving that you don't care about me or my son. All those times we had sex and promised forever meant nothing to you."

"Karen, you know that's not true."

"All I know is today is the worst day of my son's life and there is nothing we can do to help him."

"Karen, I need to tell you something."

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott I am sorry to interrupt but there is news about Brooke Davis. She is in the emergency room right now. She is alive." A doctor says calmly.

Emergency Room

Brooke is laying in bed in one of the cubicles obviously concerned about the health of her baby. The doctor comes in carrying a large file.

"Hello Ms. Davis. I'm sorry for your wait. I wanted to be sure that I was right before I came in to speak with you."

"Is everything ok with the baby?" Brooke asks wrapping her arms around her small frame.

"Yes Ms. Davis. Everything is ok with your baby. It appears you were experiencing an overwhelming sense of stress and that has caused you to experience the abdominal pain."

"So we're ok. The baby and me. We are going to be ok." Brooke says feeling very relieved.

"What happened right before you began experiencing this pain?"

Brooke paused and thought back to the hours before.

Flashback Airport hours earlier

Brooke is standing at the ticket counter. "I need a one way ticket to New York."

The woman at the counter looks down at her computer screen and then looks back at Brooke. "I'm afraid that the last flight to New York is booked up. There isn't another flight until tomorrow morning."

"I need to leave Tree Hill tonight."

"I'm sorry Miss there isn't anything I can do."

"Look leaving Tree Hill is my best shot at becoming who I want to be. I can't stay here."

"Honey I have heard all of this before. Trust me if what or whomever you are running from is tearing that little heart of yours into this many pieces then maybe you should stay here and try to mend it."

"I've been trying to leave this damn town all night and every time I think I am getting close to leaving something just gets in my way."

"Then maybe you have been running in the wrong direction."

Moments after Brooke declares her travel plans loud enough for the entire airport to hear everyone's attention is drawn from Brooke and the airline employee's conversation to the large windows of the airport.

The sky that was once clear blue and filled with stars is now filled with fire and smoke. The airplane that Brooke was supposed to be on is now scattered across the once peaceful night sky. Screams and mass panic fill the airport as people realize what happened.

Brooke is now face down on the ground surrounded by glass shards and she can feel the tiny fragments cutting into her skin. Brooke begins to crawl to towards the airport exit when another gust of pain hits her strongly in the abdomen. Just then the same woman that had been arguing with Brooke moments earlier was now the one dragging her to the door.

"Hang on Sweetie. We are going to get you back to the hospital." The woman says ushering Brooke to her car outside of the airport.

"Please, I need a doctor. I need to check on my baby." Brooke cried wincing in pain.

"You are going to be fine. I am going to get you back to Tree Hill hospital and your boyfriend."

Tree Hill Hospital Emergency Room

The woman carries a struggling Brooke into the emergency room.

"This woman needs medical attention immediately. Possible miscarriage." The woman yelled as she handed Brooke over to the doctors on call. "You need to get in contact with Karen Rowe. Her son is somewhere in the hospital I believe."

One of the other nurses takes the previously unidentified woman. "Do you think you should be here Mary?"

The doctors take Brooke into an open cubicle and begin an ultrasound. Brooke begins to regain consciousness.

''The woman who brought me in here. She wants to kill Lucas."

Dan enters the cubicle after hearing Brooke's voice. "Brooke we all thought you were dead."

"No we are wasting time. Dan where is Lucas?" Brooke asks getting out of bed.

"He's in his room. Karen is with him. Brooke who wants to kill Lucas?"

"Mary Edwards. Jimmy Edwards's mother." Brooke screamed.

Mary pulls away from the nurse harshly. "I'm fine. I just don't want another woman to bury her baby. Can you tell which room Lucas Scott is in. I should go up and tell Brooke's family where she is."

The nurse took a moment and decided to give her the room number. "He's in room 228."

"Dan we have to warn Lucas. Mary wants to hurt him. She blames him for Lucas's death." Brooke sits up in bed and tries to disconnect her monitors.

Dan walks over Brooke trying to calm her down. "Brooke, Lucas is fine. We can go see him as soon as we check on you and the baby."

"Your father in law is right Ms. Davis. We need you to relax so we can make sure that your baby is ok." The doctor whispered viewing the ultrasound more closely.

"Dan, please go check on Lucas. I'll be fine just warn Karen." Brooke whimpers.

"Mr. Scott sometimes with tragic events people can believe things that are not true." The doctor says with a tone of frustration.

"Brooke I will go upstairs to check on Lucas and I will find another doctor to help you and my grandchild." Dan says glaring at the doctor.

Cut to Lucas's room

Lucas is awakened to find Mary standing over his bed. "Mrs. Edwards what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you suffer the way my son suffered. You walked away from my son and now he is on a cold slab and his heart is beating in your chest."

"Mrs. Edwards I never meant to hurt Jimmy." Lucas whispered.

"Don't worry Lucas I'm not going to hurt you. I want to make sure you live a long and miserable life."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas whispered.

"I am going to make sure that everyone you love is destroyed. My son's heart will never know love as long as it beats inside your chest."

"Mrs. Edwards." Lucas pleads.

"Lucas the time for mercy has passed. I am going to make you wish that you would have never survived the surgery. "

Mary turns quickly on her heel and exits the room. Lucas looks down at his chest and sees red. "Oh my God!"

Lucas sets up in the bed and looks down at the floor to find Karen barely conscious on the floor. Lucas gets out of the bed and takes Karen into his arms.

"Help somebody help me." Lucas screams at the top of his lungs.

Just as Lucas begins screaming, Dan enters the room and a look of horror comes over his face.

"Lucas what happened?" Dan asks taking in the severity of the situation at hand.

Dan takes Karen's hand in his. "Karen you're going to be ok. I'm here ok."

Doctors burst into the room. Karen is now completely unconscious. Blood is pouring from unknown areas of her body.

"You need to let us do our job. You need to let us treat her."

Two nurses gather around a now lifeless Karen. "Let's bag her and try to stop the bleeding."  
The doctor takes several towels trying to stop the blood from pouring out of Karen's neck. "Start an IV now."

"Please save my mom." Lucas begs stepping back and letting the doctors take over Karen.

Dan places his hand to Karen's cheek as the doctors work frantically to save her. Dan feels as if his entire world is crumbling around him.

"Sir we are going to save your wife but we need to take her into surgery." The doctor says as he and his team frantically rush to Karen onto a gurney and into the operating room.

Dan pulls a now distraught Lucas to his chest and hugs him. "She's going to be ok son she has to be."

"This is all my fault. I've already lost Brooke and now I'm going to lose my mom." Lucas cries.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Brooke whimpers from behind.

Lucas turns away from Dan's embrace to see Brooke standing there with a tear stained face and soaking wet clothes.

"Brooke is that you?"

"Hey pretty boy." Brooke whispers moving in closer to Lucas wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God. Are you ok? The baby is the baby ok?" Lucas asked holding Brooke closer.

"We're fine. What about your mom? What happened?" Brooke asked pulling back looking into Lucas's tear stained face.

"Mary Edwards. She sliced my mom's throat." Lucas said trying to remain calm.

"She found me at the airport and she brought me here. She kept saying she wanted to make you suffer."

Lucas walks back into his room in a huff.

"Lucas come on just talk to me. I need to know you are ok with the baby." Brooke questioned forcing him to turn and face her.

"Brooke, this is not about you and me. I have to get out of here. Mary Edwards has already stabbed my mom and tried to hurt you and the baby."

"No you are not leaving me." Brooke yelled jumping in front of Lucas as he tried to exit the room now dressed in pajama pants and his Scott Motors hooded sweatshirt.

"Brooke, listen to me. The only chance I have at keeping you and this baby safe is if I disappear from Tree Hill.'' Lucas said placing his hand on Brooke's barely noticeable bump.

Brooke begins to cry again. "No Lucas there are other ways. You have to stay here for me and our son."

"Our son will be better off without me." Lucas said taking Brooke's hands in his. As long as I am in Tree Hill she won't stop trying to hurt you or my family. "

"Lucas, I love you and I need you."

"Brooke, I want you to listen to me. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I don't want to leave you Brooke." Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Lucas, where the hell do you think you are going?" Dan asked barging in and interrupting the young lovers.

"Dan, I have to go. If I stay here, Mary Edwards won't stop. All of this pain and death is because of me." Lucas said still holding on to Brooke.

"You can't run away from all your problems, son." Dan said huskily.

"You did."

"Lucas, I meant what I said inside the school. I never meant to hurt you. I was afraid of being a father to you and I ran. It is my biggest regret. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"What will I tell our son?"

"Tell our son that his father loved him enough to walk away to save his mom and him from pain."

"Where wil you go son?" Dan asked stepping in front of Lucas.

"It's better if you don't know that."

Lucas rushes out of the hospital leaving Brooke sobbing in Dan's arms.


	5. My Name Is

Two weeks Later

Brooke wakes up in her new bedroom facing the beach. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore made her feel relaxed. She felt even more alone now than before. After revealing her pregnancy to her family, her family decided to kick her out of her home.

Dan decided to move Brooke back into his beach house until they were able to stop Mary Edwards and bring Lucas home.

Brooke hears knocking on the beach house door. She wraps her bathrobe around her and heads downstairs to open it. She opens the door to find Peyton standing on the front porch.

"Hey Brooke Davis. I thought I would just drop by to see how you are doing." Peyton said opening her arms to a now sobbing Brooke.

"Peyton it's been weeks and I still haven't heard anything from Lucas." Brooke cried ushering Peyton into the living room.

Peyton takes a seat on the sofa next to Brooke. "No word on Karen?"

"No, Dan is at the hospital with her right now. I always thought Dan was such a terrible person but the way he's been with me and Karen. I don't know how I could have made it without him."

"You know I heard Deb and Keith talking at the hospital and it seems that Dan is still in love with Karen."

"He wants to bring Lucas home for her. Lucas thinks if he comes home then he will be killing Karen. Then there is this baby." Brooke whimpers.

"He'll come home. He loves you and his family too much to stay away." Peyton says.

"I'm worried he loves us too much to come home." Brooke says snuggling into the sofa.

Cut To…

Karen's Hospital Room

Karen is laying unconscious in her hospital bed with a large bandage covering her throat. Dan is sitting in a chair opposite her bed when Keith enters the room.

"You can stop worrying you know." Keith says looking at Dan.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asks growing confused.

"You don't have to wonder if she still loves you." Keith states calmly. "She never stopped loving you not even when she had every reason not to. She ended our engagement because she is still hopelessly in love with you.''

"I've always loved Karen. I never wanted to be with anyone but her. I was just so scared. Of losing her that I pushed her and my don away." Dan says taking Karen's hand.

"Dan, just promise me this time you won't give up on what you want. What you both want." Keith says exiting the room.

"Did you take care of what we discussed earlier?" Dan asked.

"Yes he is somewhere safe and no one is ever going to find him at least not until we decide what we are going to do next." 

Keith leaves the room in a hurry as Dan rises from his seat and sits on Karen's bed. "I'm going to make sure our son and our grandson are safe no matter what it takes. I will make sure that no one harms our family."

Cut To…

Undisclosed location

Keith walks into an empty garage that is poorly lit. Inside he finds Lucas.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Keith asks.

Lucas looks down at the ground. "I don't have a choice."

"We will stop Mary Edwards." Keith says firmly.

"Well until you do it's better if I'm not near my family."

"Your dad is taking care of your mom." Keith says handing Lucas a set of keys.

"He really loves her doesn't he." Lucas says calmly.

"He loves you both. It's about time that he just admitted it to you both." Keith says hugging Lucas.

"I'm sorry Keith.'

"Don't be I have been playing in the background of that love story for decades."

"Thanks for understanding why I have to do this."

"I just want you to be ok so you can come home to your family."

Lucas hugs Keith before exiting the garage with the keys in hand.

Keith then walks out behind Lucas. Lucas gets into one car and Keith in another.

Lucas speeds off in one direction and Keith another. Keith looked in his rear view mirror when he sees Lucas purposefully drive off of the road and into the lake. He slams on the brakes and pulls out his cellphone. "Hello 911 there has been an accident on glade creek road. Some kid just drove into the lake. I think it's that Scott kid from the news. Yes hurry please." Keith continues to speed down the road. He pulls off the road.

"Mary, it worked. Lucas is dead." Keith says breathless into his phone.

Cut to…

Dan's Beach House

Brooke is snuggled on the couch with Peyton when their phones begin ringing simultaneously.

"Hello, Dan what is it? Is it Lucas?" Brooke asks panicked.

"Hey Brooke it's Keith. Lucas was in a car accident. It appears to be suicide. They found one body." Keith says almost emotionless.

"What are you saying?" Brooke asked.

"I'm saying that Lucas sacrificed himself for all of us. He died so we could all live." Keith whispers.

"No it's not true." Brooke cries.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Keith says hanging up.

Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke now aware of the devastating news at hand. "I'm so sorry Brooke."

Just then Nathan and Haley enter the living room.

"Haley he's gone." Brooke cries.

"I know." Haley cries.

The two young women embrace each other in a powerful embrace as Nathan and Peyton watch.

Peyton rises from the couch. "So everything is going to plan."

Nathan looks at his phone. "I hate lying to Haley."

"I know I hate lying to Brooke too but it's the only way to keep her and the baby safe." Peyton says looking down at her phone. "It's Jake I'll call him back later."

"What now?" Nathan asks looking at the distraught faces on Haley and Brooke's faces.

"Now we find Mary Edwards and put an end to all of this." Dan says entering the house.

"How's Karen?" Nathan asks.

"She's still unconscious. Right now I think that's a good thing." Dan says calmly.

Brooke runs over to Dan. "Tell me this isn't true."

"I can't tell you that Brooke."

Brooke hugs Dan tighter. "Brooke, we are going to find Mary Edwards and make sure she never hurts anyone again.

"You need to be with Karen. She will need you when she finds out." Brooke says wiping her eyes.

"You are stronger than you know Brooke Davis." Dan says kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Nathan asks leading Dan out onto the porch.

"What is it son?" Dan asks seriously.

"I spoke with your cardiologist. She says she has an update on your HCM and you have been avoiding her calls."  
"I know that she is going to tell me that I am living on borrowed time. I can't tell Karen how I feel and be there for you and your brother with a clock on my head." Dan says trying to leave the house.

"Karen loves you and she deserves to know what's going on." Nathan yells after Dan as he heads to his car.

Cut to Hospital Lobby

Dan enters the hospital lobby trying to get to Karen before anyone else does.

Doctor Rodgers enters. "Mr. Scott I have been trying to reach you all day."

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that I don't have many options left and I'm dying."

"No, not at all. You had a successful procedure and if you continue your medications you will live a long and happy life."

Cut to Karen's Hospital Room

Karen is sleeping in her bed when Deb enters the hospital room.

"You took everything from me. My marriage could have worked if you would have just disappeared. I tried my hardest to convince myself that he didn't love you anymore, but you were always there. He could never love me because he couldn't stop loving you."

Karen wakes up to Deb's harsh words.

"Deb, where's Dan?" Karen asks barely above a whisper.

"He's not here and neither is that precious son of yours." Debs snickers.

Karen is too weak to move and can barely speak above a whisper.

"There isn't anyone to help you Karen."

Deb grabs a pillow and forces it on top of Karen's face trying to suffocate her. Karen manages to gather enough strength to kick Deb.

Deb falls back against the wall and Karen sits up in her bed. Deb lunges herself at Karen. Karen falls off of the bed and onto the floor.

Just then Dan comes in to the room. "Deb, what the hell is going on?"

Dan rushes to Karen. He picks her up and takes her into his arms. Hospital security rushes into the room and remove Deb.

"You may have Dan,but at least my son isn't rotting at the bottom of some lake." Deb yelled walking out of the hospital room.

"What is she talking about?"

"Lucas is he?"

"Karen, I can explain." Dan said wrapping his arms tighter around a sobbing Karen.

Cut to…

New York City Subway Station

A young man boards the train headed for the upper east side of Manhattan. He throws his hood up on his head and exits the train. He arrives at a large apartment building.

The young man walks toward the man at the desk.

"I need to speak with Mr. Edwards."

"And whom may I see who is here?"

"Lucas Scott."


	6. Trust Me

Trust Me

Lucas walks into Mr. Edwards penthouse apartment. He came here in hopes of finding Jimmy's dad.

"You look pretty good for a dead man." Mr. Edwards says with a smirk.

"I could say the same thing about you." Lucas says taking a seat on the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mr. Edwards asks taking a seat across from Lucas.

"I need you to come back to Tree Hill with me and tell everyone the real reason that your son committed suicide." Lucas states calmly.

"Do you honestly believe I would do anything to help you especially if it means destroying my son's reputation?" Mr. Edwards says coldly.

"Your ex wife is keeping me from my son and my family because she believes that I am the reason your son is dead. You have to tell her that she is wrong."

"My son is dead and maybe his secret needs to stay dead with him."

Moments later the door to the apartment opens. Chris Keller walks into the apartment in shambles.

"I came as soon as you called."

"What the hell is Chris Keller doing here?"

"My son's secrets have just as much to do with him. If he says it's ok to come clean to Mary, I'll be on the first flight."

Flashback Six months ago….

Jimmy Edwards is at the river court looking out over the court when Lucas and Nathan approach him.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying in New York with your dad." Lucas asked.

Nathan and Lucas pause for a moment sensing Jimmy is wanting to tell them something.

"Look man we just came to play if you don't want to talk we get it." Nathan says dribbling the ball.

"You guys wouldn't understand." Jimmy says walking away from the brothers.

Nathan stops dribbling and the two brothers follows Jimmy to the bleachers. "Jimmy, look I know we don't exactly talk anymore, but I just wanted you to know that you don't have to feel weird about talking to us."

"I met someone while I was in New York with my dad." Jimmy said looking up at Lucas.

"Like a girl well that's great Jimmy." Nathan said trying to be reassuring.

"No Nathan not a girl. I met a guy. I'm gay. I fell in love with a man. If my mom finds out she'll kill me." Jimmy says as a small tear runs down his cheek.

"That's crazy Jimmy. It shouldn't matter who you love as long as they are good to you." Lucas says calmly.

"You know my dad says I should just move up there with him so I could be who I am and love who I love."

"Then why don't you?" Nathan asks taking a seat beside Jimmy.

"Hey, I would love to but my mom doesn't have anybody else." Jimmy says wiping his eyes.

"Listen if losing Haley taught me anything it's that you have to hold on to love when you have it."

"I feel like if I can't be myself then I might as well not be alive."

Jimmy gets up off of the bleachers and leaves the river court.

Present Time….

Brooke is standing in the bedroom of the beach house in front of the floor length mirror. Her eyes are swollen from all the tears she has cried. Peyton steps in behind her to zip up her floor length black dress.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry you and the baby are going through this." Peyton says handing Brooke another tissue.

"This dress was supposed to be in baby blue for my baby shower. Lucas was going to wear blue too. We were going to have this amazing baby shower for this little one but now it's an ugly, black funeral dress."

Brooke turns to face Peyton.

"He's supposed to be here."

Peyton wraps her arms around Brooke.

"Brooke, you and this baby are going to have so much love around you. You've got me and Haley not to mention all of Lucas's family." Peyton gave a half smile.

"I don't know how I am going to get through this day without him." Brooke cried turning to face herself in the mirror.

"We're going to get through it with you." Haley says walking into the room with Nathan behind her.

Nathan and Peyton exchange glances before exiting into the hallway.

"Have you heard anything from Jake?" Nathan asks leading Peyton into the hallway.

"He said that Lucas made it to New York last night. He went straight to Jimmy Edwards' dad. That's all he knows. " Peyton whispers making sure Brooke and Haley can't hear her. "What about Haley does she suspect anything?"

"No, she doesn't have to. I told her everything." Nathan states firmly looking away from Peyton's glare.

"You did what?" Peyton says growing angry.

"He's her best friend Peyton. I couldn't tell her that he was dead. It's not like you and I were chosen for this because Lucas trusts us so much."

"No he chose us because we were the only ones that knew the real reason Jimmy Edwards killed himself." Peyton said trying her best to conceal her anger.

Flashback vintage record shop Charlotte North Carolina

Peyton runs into the record shop with Jake. She had came to visit Jake and Jenny. It was nice to get out of Tree Hill for awhile. She had found this gem of a record shop by accident. She walked into the back of the shop to look through some vintage albums when she bumps into Jimmy Edwards. She almost didn't recognize him. His glasses were gone and he had lost weight.

"Hey, Jimmy right?" Peyton asked making an attempt at small talk.

"Yeah Peyton what what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked obviously rattled.

"I'm here visiting a friend and I thought I would check this place out. I thought you were staying with your dad in New York." 

"I'm actually here with someone." Jimmy said stammering.

"Oh someone I know or someone you met in New York." Peyton asks with a smile.

Just then Chris Keller enters the front door of the record shop.

"Oh my God that guy. He thinks so much of himself." Peyton scoffs noticing that Jimmy doesn't respond.

"Don't tell anyone that you saw us together." Jimmy whispers.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asks then she realizes what Jimmy means.

"Please Peyton." Jimmy pleads.

"I won't say anything trust me." Peyton says.

Cut Back to Brooke's bedroom….

Brooke places her hand on her bump while talking to Hayley.

"Do you know when this entire thing is supposed to be over?" Brooke asks looking at her watch.

"The funeral starts at noon." Hayley says taking a seat on the bed.

"We both know that I am not talking about the funeral." Brooke looks back at Hayley.

"How long have you known?" Hayley asks growing concerned.

"Three days ago, Lucas came here and told me about his plan. He told me all about the car accident and staging his death." Brooke states looking in the hallway to make sure no one was coming.

Flashback three days ago.

Brooke's bedroom at the beach house.

Brooke is lying in her bed staring out at the waves when a creaking noise comes from behind her.

Brooke jumps up out of bed. "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

Lucas walks over to Brooke and takes her in his arms. "I missed you."

Brooke places her lips to his. "We missed you too."

Lucas places his hand on Brooke's bump. "I love you."

"Are you back for good?" Brooke asks kissing his neck as she moves in closer to his embrace.

"I'm afraid not. Jimmy's dad lives in New York and I think I can get him to come to Tree Hill then we can go back to normal." 

"Then let's go. Tonight." Brooke says taking her head off of Lucas's chest.

"No I actually need you to stay here and pretend that I'm dead. "

Brooke stood up from the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Keith is going to help me fake my death. We are going to fake a car accident. My dad is going to tell my mom all about it."

"What is it that you think Jimmy's dad can tell you?" Brooke asks taking a seat in Lucas's lap.

"Jimmy was in love and he never told his mom."

"He killed his self because he was in love."

"With a man. Jimmy was gay. He met someone when he was staying with his dad."

"He killed himself because his mom would have never wanted a gay son."

"Do you really think that his dad will agree to tell his mom that Jimmy's death wasn't your fault?"

"I don't know but I have to hope so."

"You don't have to leave now. Do you?" Brooke asks placing soft kisses to his neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Lucas asks kissing her back.

Lucas and Brooke share a glance. Then moments later are lost inside each other's embrace.

Back to Present…

"Is that all he told you?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah why?" Brooke asked.

"He told Nathan that if this plan of his didn't go the way he wants it to then he was going to leave Tree Hill for good. I'm sorry Brooke." Hayley said wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"I'm glad you're here Hayley. I couldn't do this without you." Brooke whispers. "I can't imagine what Dan and Karen are going through.''

"At least they have each other."

Down the hall from Brooke's room Dan is standing at the foot of his bed fastening his cuff links.

Karen storms into his room. He can hear her heels clicking against the wood floor.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?" Karen whispers.

"Just until Lucas gets Jimmy Edwards' father to come to Tree Hill. Then we can bring our boy home." Dan says moving in closer to Karen adjusting her bandage.

"I'm still mad at you for sending our son away but I know that you did what was best for him and our grandson."

"Karen, I need to tell you something." Dan is cut off by Nathan entering the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Brooke and the girls are downstairs."

"We should go." Karen says walking passed Dan.

Dan reaches and grabs Karen's hand. "This isn't over Karen. We will bring him home."

Karen touches her bandaged throat. "I just hope it isn't to late for him to get to know to his son."

"I won't let our son make the same mistake I did. He's not going to lose Brooke or his son."

"Well forgive me if I don't just take you at your word." Karen says storming passed Dan.

"Karen, let's just have it out now."

"Our son is gone. I got my throat slashed and your ex wife tried to suffocate me. I ended my engagement to a man who loves me." Karen says moving in closer to Dan.

"Karen, I'm sorry for everything that you have went through. I know this has not been easy on you. I am sorry for my part in all of this.

Karen sees red. She is now crying angry tears. "You son of a bitch. I hate you. How could you do that to me. I loved you and you left me. And you know what's the worst part about it all? I love you more now than I did then."

"Karen" Dan stops.

"I hate you." Karen breathes walking out of Dan's bedroom.

Nathan is standing in the doorway in a state of shock. "She really loves you doesn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" Dan asks growing frustrated.

Nathan takes a seat on the edge of Dan's bed. " Dad it's no secret that you were always in love with Karen."  
Dan is putting on his suit jacket. "How in the hell could you possibly know that?"

"Well for starters this place. This house was always the one place that you would never give up. Even if mom begged you. It wasn't until I saw the video from your senior prom that I realized why. You had that box of pictures at your office of Lucas." 

Dan cuts Nathan off. "I always loved both my sons."

Nathan rises from the bed. "Yeah you have but you only raised one of us. You never loved my mom and you couldn't stop loving Lucas's. Dad it's ok. I just want you to be happy. I think Karen makes you happy."

Dan hugs Nathan. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too dad."

Cut to

Mr. Edwards Apartment…..

"Lucas I can't let you tell Mrs. Edwards about Jimmy." Chris says taking a seat on the sofa.

"Chris she thinks I'm the reason her son is dead. She has driven me away from the ones I love."

Chris looks down at his watch. "I will never allow you to tell her the truth."

Lucas rises from his seat in an angry manner. "Brooke is pregnant and instead of being with her I'm thousands of miles away trying to convince you to tell the truth."

"It's never going to happen. I can't do that to Jimmy.'

"Please Chris spare me. This has nothing to do with sparing Jimmy's appearance or his mother's feelings. This is all because you don't want your image as a ladies' man to be overshadowed by the fact that you had a fling with a man." Lucas raged.

"It wasn't just a fling."

"Then that is even worse." Lucas said angerly.

Lucas storms out of the apartment in a rage. He walks for a few minutes until he reaches a bus station. He takes out his cellphone to make a desperate call to Brooke.

"Hey pretty girl. I just really needed to hear your voice."

Brooke tries to choke back the tears. "Hey pretty boy. Are you on your way home?"

"No baby. I can't come home just yet. I can't get Chris's dad to tell the truth about Jimmy." 

"Then come home anyway and you tell Mrs. Edwards the truth about everything." Brooke pleads.

They are both crying now.

"Hey I was thinking. Maybe we should just go ahead and move to New York after school you know. You can do the fashion thing and I can do the writing thing." Lucas is choking back the tears.

"You know something Lucas Scott we are going to have an amazing life together." Brooke whimpers.

"Yeah we are." Lucas sniffs. "I'll talk to you soon."

Brooke and Lucas end their conversation.

Lucas turns to Jake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I know I have to."

Jake turns to Lucas and hands him a ticket and a duffle bag.

"Take care of your self." Jake said giving Lucas a hug.

Lucas hands Jake a letter addressed to Brooke. "Give this to my girl. I need her to know that I did everything I could."

"This isn't over Lucas. Trust me." Jake says sincerely.


	7. Hurricane

Hurricane

Six months later…..

Nathan and Haley are sitting inside the garage waiting impatiently for Lucas to arrive.

"Do you really think he's going to show up." Hayley asks wrapping her arms around Nathan's waist.

Nathan pulls Hayley into his chest. "I just hope this time when he comes home he stays."

"You know I talked to Brooke earlier and just spending time with her just made me think about us and how lucky we are. But it also made me feel bad about all that time I spent away from you."

"Hayley it's just as much my fault as it was yours. I should have never made you choose between me and your music."

"I'm never leaving you again." Hayley says placing a kiss to Nathan's lips.

Their moment is interrupted when Lucas enters the garage.

"Hey, it's good to see that I'm not missed." Lucas smiles entering the garage.

"Hey man tell me that you are staying here this time." Nathan said giving Lucas a hug.

"I don't think I'm going to have to leave again any time soon."

Lucas hugs Hayley.

Chris walks into the garage behind Lucas.

"I think it's about time that we put all of this to bed." Chris Keller says wiping his eyes.

"What made you change your mind?" Nathan asked.

"Jimmy, changed my mind. He was ready for more before he died. He wanted me to be a real couple with him."

Hayley hugged Chris. "Well this is your chance to show him how much you cared about him."

Lucas walks over to Nathan. "I need to get home to my girl and my son."

"Then let's make sure Chris tells Mrs. Edwards his story."

Cut to…

It has been six months since Lucas packed his bags and disappeared into the night. Brooke had put her personal feeling aside and decided to take Dan up on his offer to stay in the beach house. Karen had not really spoken to Dan since Lucas's fake funeral. The rain was hitting the roof of the beach house and the sound of the waves were crashing against the rocks. Dan was relaxing in his bed when he heard the sound of the front door swinging open.

Dan jumps up out of bed and goes into the hallway. He makes his way down the stairs carrying a baseball bat. His breath is low and upon reaching the foot of the stairs he sees Karen. She is drenched in rain.

Dan drops the bat. "Karen what the hell are you doing here?"

Karen slams the door shut and steps into the living room. "I came to check on Brooke."

Dan isn't buying it. "You drove all the way out here in the storm to check on Brooke."

Karen strips her long coat. "Why else would I be here?"

Yeah why else would she be here? Dan thought to himself.

Karen walked away from Dan and headed upstairs to Brooke's room.

Cut To Brooke's Bedroom.

Brooke is sitting on her bed folding baby clothes. Karen enters still drenched from the pouring rain outside.

"Hey can I come in?" Karen asks wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"Karen, I'm so glad you're here." Brooke whispers.

"Brooke I'm so sorry Lucas isn't here for you." Karen says grabbing one of the baby outfits. "I don't remember seeing this before."

"I made It actually."

"You made these! These are amazing!" Karen said looking at Brooke.

"He's going to come home Karen." Brooke says taking Karen's hand in hers.

"Brooke, maybe it's time you move on. Lucas is never going to come home as long as you and the baby are in danger."

"I'm never giving up on Lucas. He is coming home. Maybe not today but he will always come home to me and this baby boy. I'm applying to NYU for fashion. I'm going to start a clothing line for babies that is affordable and adorable."

"How is that going to work with the baby?" Karen asks growing concerned.

"Probably the same way that a single mom opened a successful café." Brooke smiled.

Karen gets up from the bed. "Maybe you're right to not give up on Lucas. When you really love somebody, you always believe in them."

"Maybe you should take your advice. Dan still loves you. He always has. And you clearly still love him." Brooke says rising from the bed.

"What if you're wrong?" Karen asks.

"Karen, a storm is coming. No just any storm but a hurricane. The more love we surround ourselves with the better chance we have of surviving this."

"What about Lucas?"

"Lucas loves you. All He wants is for you to be happy."

Karen wipes her eyes and leaves the room.

Brooke's cellphone rings.

"Brooke, it's Hayley. Nathan and I are with Lucas at Keith's old garage." Hayley says in a barely audible tone.

"I'll meet you there." Brooke says grabbing her keys.

"Brooke this storm is starting to get really ugly outside. Just stay at Dan's until we get there."

"He's going back isn't he? He's going to leave tonight and not come back. Were you even going to tell me?"

"Brooke, don't come here. Stay at Dan's." Hayley pleads.

"I'm not letting him leave us again." Brooke says hanging up and grabbing her keys.

Cut to …

Beach House Porch…

Dan sits alone on the deck as the rain pours. The shooting had put his life into focus. He now understood what and who he wanted. The only thing he didn't know was how he was going to get her back. He had made so many mistakes. He hurt her so bad but now all he wanted to do was hold her and finally tell her.

Dan looks down at a prom photograph of himself with Karen. "I should just let it go. Let her be happy. She deserves to be happy." I had my chance now she needs to have hers."

Karen startles Dan as she approaches out of the house. Let go of what Dan? Who deserves to be happy?

She is drenched in water from the rain storm. He can't help but imagine what his life would have been like if he had never left Tree Hill all those years ago.

"Look I have to tell you something. Its really important and I need you to hear me out." Karen said getting drenched in the process.

"Say what you have to say." Dan said coldly.

"IT's about why I chose to break off my relationship with Keith." Karen said looking away from his face afraid of his expression.

"Why does it matter, Karen?" Dan asks trying not to smile at her revelation.

Karen hastily tries to leave the porch. "I never should have come here. I knew you wouldn't understand."

Karen turns to leave but Dan rises and grabs her arm.

Dan tries without his might to resist the temptation to kiss her. "Why did you really come here?"

Karen pulls away from Dan equally trying to resist the same temptation that she feels for him.

Karen's frustration turns to anger. "I told you."

Dan grows frustrated with Karen. "Oh my god Karen just say it."

Karen grows flustered and digs her heels in. "No"

Dan pulls Karen in close and whispers seductively in her ear. "Oh come on you know you want to."

Karen looks into his gorgeous eyes. "I"

Dan pulls her into his arms and she responds by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Dan leads her into the house. Once inside he backs off and sets her back on the floor.

Karen stammers back. "What's the matter Dan?"

Dan kisses her neck. "Nothing, I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. That I am what you want. I want you to be with me because you love me."

Karen wraps her arms around his neck. "I want to be with you and only you."

Dan smirks through the kiss. "Of course you want me."

Karen playfully retorts. "Well you don't have to get that stupid smirk on your face."

Dan kisses Karen. She pulls away at first but soon pursues the kiss herself. He pulls away but takes her hand. He leads her to the bedroom of his house.

The two fall onto the bed and continue the kiss this time. A few hours later Karen awakes and believes she has made the biggest mistake of her life. She imagines him waking up and laughing in her face. She couldn't take that. So she got up and got dressed to leave. She realized her keys were right beside him and she reached to get them and he woke.

He called for her but she continued to run. He got out of bed quickly pulled on his sweat pants.

Dan(wraps his arms around a sobbing Karen) "Hey what is it? Why are you leaving? You said you wanted this."

Karen turns to face Dan." I am in love with you Dan. I have tried to fight it but I can't. I wanted you so bad when you came back all those years ago and I wanted you even more tonight. I just thought I would leave so I would never have to feel what I felt the night you left for college. I woke up alone and I just wanted to feel your arms around me."

Dan wraps his arms around Karen. "You mean like this. Karen I never would have brought you up here if I hadn't wanted you here."

Dan leads Karen over to the bed where they set. They are still locked in each other's embrace.

Karen wiping her eyes. "What do you mean? You told me that you never loved me that I was just some one to have sex with?"

Dan takes her hands in his. "I said that because I was mad at myself for letting you go and I thought you found love with Keith. "

Karen turns to Dan still unsure and a little afraid. "I want to believe you. I want to be with you."

Dan gets up and grabs the box from the closet. He begins to lay out the contents. There were baby pictures of Lucas. Prom invitations from his Karen's senior prom. Photographs from their first date. Then he showed her a small box. A speechless Karen took the box and opened it.

Inside is an antique diamond ring.

Dan hands Karen the diamond ring. "It's been in the family for decades and I had always planned to give it to the woman I was going to marry."

Karen admires the ring in confusion. "So why didn't you give it to Deb?"

Dan smiles at her. "Because she wasn't you."

Karen smiles. "You were the love of my life. You still are."

Dan kisses her forehead. "I will never love anyone the way I love you."

Karen places her hand in his. "I want you and I to try to be a family. The way we should have been before."

"Then let's do everything we can to bring our son home." Dan says kissing Karen as she falls back into his arms.

Cut To…

Deserted coastal road.

Brooke sneaks out of the beach house. She is driving along in the pouring rain looking for Lucas. She is driving along slowly when her cellphone rings.

"Brooke don't come here. Go home." Nathan's voice can be heard through the phone.

Lucas grabs the phone from Nathan. "Brooke please don't come here. I'll see you soon."

"No, you're here to get your stuff and leave for good. It's been six months since we were in the same room together don't you dare take

"He's not leaving me and this baby again." Brooke states firmly throwing her phone in the passenger seat.

Moments later bright headlights blind her and moments later her car is thrown off of the bridge into the river.

Brooke's car is fully submerged in the river. Brooke is unconscious in the car. Meanwhile the other car is on the bridge looking down at her. Instead of calling 911 they simply get back in their car and drive away.

Cut to Dan's Beach House

The winds pick up outside as Dan and Karen lie in each other's arms in bed. The two lovers are lost in eachother when their thoughts are interrupted by Dan's phone ringing.

"Dad it's me Nathan. Is it Brooke with you?" Nathan is panicking.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Dan gets out of bed starting to grow concerned.

"Brooke snuck out of the house to come and see Lucas."

Karen gets out of bed and runs to Brooke's room to find it empty.

"She's not here , Dan."

"Nathan, Karen just checked the house Brooke is not here."

"We will go out and look for her. Where's Lucas?"

"He just left with Chris to end this whole thing."

"You and Hayley just come here to the house. We will find Brooke and call your brother tell him to get his ass back to the house now."

Dan hangs up the phone. "We have to go find Brooke. She snuck out because she found out that Lucas was back in town."

Dan gets dressed quickly and hands Karen her coat. "You mean you're not going to try and stop me from going out in this storm." Karen replies

"I know better than to tell you what not to do." Dans says taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

Dan and Karen continue their drive for a few minutes until they approach the bridge. Upon arrival they see red and blue lights. Fire fighters and paramedics have filled the bridge along with several police officers.

Dan pulls the car over and turns off the engine.

"You don't think that it's Brooke?" Karen asks looking for reassurance.

"I don't know what to think." Dan says getting out of the car.

Dan and Karen approach the bridge hand and hand but nothing could have prepared them for what was coming next.

"Excuse me you two can't be here this is a crime scene." A police officer says approaching them.

"It could be our daughter in law and grandchild in that car." Dan says firmly.

"We didn't find a baby in the car."

"She's pregnant."

"No mam you don't understand. We didn't find anyone in that car. There was blood all over the seats and we found a young woman unconscious on the river bank but…"

"But what?"

"The baby was gone."


End file.
